My Chair
by FromTheAshesXx
Summary: She takes his seat. Songfic to My Chair by George Strait. KakaSaku [AU, oneshot]


Hey guys! So, this is my first foray into the Naruto fandom, and I'm a little nervous. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! I've had this idea in the back of my head for a bit, so I sat down and finally got it written. Depending on how everyone likes this, I might turn it into a series of unconnected one- and twoshots revolving around Kakashi and Sakura meeting in bars/clubs/etc. since there's so many ways that could happen and play out. Tell me what you think!

Anyways, I hope you guys like my not-so-little oneshot! Please leave a review ~

**Disclaimer:** The world and characters of _Naruto_ are not mine. They belong to the genius that is Masashi Kishimoto. The song _My Chair_ belongs to George Strait. I am merely playing the the proverbial sandbox.

* * *

**~ My Chair ~**

Rain poured from the sky in never-ending sheets and peppered the already soaked ground with fat drops. Dark, ominous clouds covered the sky like a thick gray and black blanket. Bright bolts of lightning ripped through the haze and thunder rumbled dangerously close. The streets were covered with a layer of water and whenever someone drove by the wheels of the car kicked up a spray of water that crashed over the sidewalk like a wave. The streetlights were barely visible splotches of light in the downpour and normally clear-cut shapes became blurred and indistinct.

It was through such miserable conditions that a lone figure ran, the bright white of her coat and the unusual pink of her hair standing out against her monochrome surroundings. Her head was down, her hood was up, and a battered black bag was clutched to her chest as if to protect it and its contents from the deluge. She made her way down the sidewalk, the tapping of her low heels drowned out by the storm.

The road she was on wound its way through the Red Light District, where you could find anything you wanted – for a price. On a normal day, the streets would be filled with people. Girls with barely-there clothes and come-hither smiles would lean against walls and beckon passers-by. Drunks would be slumped by dumpsters and sprawled in ditches, a half-empty bottle clutched in their hands. The Black Market that _technically_ didn't exist would be open for business and crawling with potential customers. Neon signs would be glowing invitingly, enticing pedestrians into their places of "business." Bits and pieces of conversation and raucous laughter would float out on smoky, booze-scented air as bar doors swung open and close to admit and release patrons.

But all that had disappeared with the thunder and lightning. Prostitutes turned to bars for their victims, drunks were heaved into spare rooms above the bars they would normally be tossed out of, the doors of the Black Market were bolted and shut tight, the neon signs were either off or mere blurs through the torrents of water raining down, and the bar doors only opened for a split second to let some half-drowned person inside to take refuge from the wind and rain.

A car whizzed by, kicking up a spray of water that the drenched girl barely avoided. The wave soaked her shoes, a pair of sensible heels, and swept across the sidewalk. A swift string of fluent cursing followed as she picked up her already-hurried pace. Up ahead on the other side of the road, a door swung open for a brief moment as one brave soul left the safety of the building and ran out into the rain. Upon catching sight of the potential safe haven she added an extra burst of speed and dashed across the street towards the building, uncaring of what type of establishment it may be, so long as she got out of the deluge.

She caught the edge of the door just before it shut and slipped inside through the narrow crack left open, letting the thick slab of wood fall shut behind her. A wave of warmth washed over her and she sighed with relief, pushing back her hair with one hand and relaxing the death grip she had on the black bag with the other. She took a moment to enjoy the absence of rain pounding on her head and the low sound of conversation floating around her before opening her eyes to observe her safe haven.

Thankfully, the establishment lacked the pounding bass and poles with half-naked bodies wound around them she had been afraid she might find, so she hadn't entered a strip club. Instead, she found herself in a well-kept bar. A counter with three-legged stools ran the length of the far wall, and a vintage record machine playing smooth jazz stood in one corner. One part of the worn wooden planks that made up the floor was cleared and seemed to be a dance floor, and the rest was littered with tables and chairs. Waitresses made their way through the narrow spaces in between people with trays held high above their heads and three bartenders manned the far counter. The air was filled with the sound of chatter and clinking glasses and a thin haze of smoke hung above everything.

And, much to her dismay, every chair, barstool, and seat-like surface was taken.

Just as she was cursing her bad luck, the crowd shifted and an empty barstool came into view. Sakura wasted no time in slipping between groups of people, avoiding arms, legs, and purses as she made her way across the crowded bar. When she reached the empty stool she gratefully slid onto its cushioned seat and dropped her bag on the floor by her feet. The nearest bartender gave her a nod to show that he'd seen her and would be there soon and continued mixing a few drinks. Once he'd finished and delivered the prim glasses filled with colorful concoctions to a pair of women farther down the bar he came over and offered her a smile.

"What can I get for you, miss?"

"A half-bottle of saké and a pot of tea," the girl requested with a smile.

The bartender quirked an eyebrow at her strange request but nodded all the same. After all, a paying customer was a paying customer, no matter how unusual their order. "Coming right up," he said before turning to take another order.

She was reaching down to take off her shoes when someone close behind her cleared their throat. Not sure if they were trying to get her attention or somebody else's, she removed the soaked heels from her feet. Just as she was about to shrug out of her white water-logged coat the person made the same noise and this time added an "Excuse me, miss" afterward.

She turned around on the cushion of her stool and looked at the stranger that was trying to get her attention. He was rather tall, with a lean, muscular body and a slightly slouched posture. He wore a pair of dark fitted jeans and a navy blue long-sleeved shirt beneath a black leather jacket. A shock of silvery hair rose from his head and fell over his left eye, obscuring it from her vision. The one eye she could see was a warm, dark charcoal and creased at the corner, suggesting a smile beneath the forest green scarf that wound around his neck and covered the lower portion of his face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, trying to ignore the strange flutters that suddenly appeared in her stomach at the eye-crease-smile-combo he was giving her.

"Ah, well, it's just that it seems you've taken my seat," he responded, lifting one hand from its position in his pocket to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

Her eyes widened and she glanced down at the stool she was currently occupying. "Oh, it is? I'm so sorry, I didn't know! There wasn't anything here, so I thought it was free. Here, you can have it back," she apologized hurriedly, an embarrassed flush staining her cheeks as she fixed her coat from its half-off position and made to stand up.

A warm hand placed on her shoulder halted her actions and directed her attention back to the silver-haired stranger. "No, that's okay," he said with another eye crease. "You can keep it."

"But it's your –" she began to protest.

"It's fine. You obviously need it more than me anyways," he cut her off, nodding at her wet and tired state.

"At least let me buy you a drink," she relented, still wanting to make it up to him.

"If you insist," he replied with a shrug.

"I do," she stated firmly as she waved the bartender down. When he arrived, she turned to the man beside her with an expectant look.

"I'll have a beer," he ordered.

"One second please." The bartender left and returned a few moments later with her order and the man's beer. "Here you go," he said, setting the drinks down before them.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She slid the beer to the stranger beside her who took it and leaned against the bar beside her.

"Saké and tea? That's a strange combination," he commented, twisting off the top to his bottle.

"I came up with it when studying for my finals a few years ago. The tea soothes and warms you up, and the saké gives it an extra kick," she explained, filling a teacup a little over halfway with the steaming brew and finishing it off with a shot of saké. "Though I suppose it might have something to do with my shishou's alcoholic tendencies as well."

"Well I take it your little concoction worked, if the doctor's coat is anything to go by," he said, tipping his bottle towards her white coat.

"I like to think so," she admitted, running a hand over the long white doctor's coat sleeves in thought. She frowned in irritation at its dampness and the way it rubbed uncomfortably against her arms. Sighing, she slipped the coat off and draped it across her bag on the ground. She adjusted the green quarter-length sleeve shirt she wore beneath so the v-neck wasn't showing too much and brushed off the black skirt that hung just past her mid-thigh.

"So," she began, turning back to the man whose seat she'd stolen and not noticing the way his eyes were slowly taking in her newly-revealed figure. "If I'm going to steal your seat and buy you a drink, I think I should at least know your name."

"Hatake Kakashi," he replied, returning his gaze to her face and holding his right hand out to her. "And you?"

"Haruno Sakura," she told him, giving his hand a firm shake.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady," Kakashi said, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. "Matches your hair too." He held on a beat longer than necessary, then squeezed her hand gently and let go. "So, _Doctor Haruno_, what brings you to the Red Light District in such dismal conditions?"

Sakura sighed and lifted her steaming cup to her lips, pursing her lips and sending a puff of air skating across the top in attempt to cool its contents faster. "Tsunade-shishou kept me late helping with some paperwork and then I had some files to work on. When I saw the clouds I decided to take them home with me to finish." She gestured at the back resting on the floor by her bare feet. "I missed the bus that usually takes me home and then the sky decided to open up on me." She took a long sip of her drink and smiled briefly in satisfaction. "I was going to cut through here to get home faster, but the temptation of a dry place to take shelter changed my mind."

"Well I'm glad it did," Kakashi replied with a twinkle in his eye. He let her blush deepen for a minute before continuing. "So why'd you want to become a doctor?"

Sakura smiled. "I've always loved helping people, but when I was in high school one of my friends was seriously injured. The doctor who took care of him was simply amazing, and I decided that I wanted to be just like her when I grew up…"

Kakashi watched in fascination as she recounted the story of her friend Naruto – _Fish cakes? Who names their kid fish cakes?_ he thought – and how he got into yet _another_ accident and was hospitalized for weeks. Her eyes lit up when she talked about the amazing doctor who treated and took care of him, and how she was inspired to be just like her. She was practically _glowing_ when she went on to talk about her ecstatic surprise when the same doctor – someone named Tsunade – turned out to be her clinical instructor and later became her mentor. She turned a little pink when she recounted her many successes and quick ascension through the ranks until she was promoted to Head of the Emergency Wing, just one step under Tsunade herself.

She was so passionate about her job, and her enthusiasm seemed to be contagious. Kakashi found himself becoming immersed in her story, sharing in her triumphs and tragedies with as much emotion as her.

"…But I must be boring you. Sorry about rambling like that. Ino-pig says I talk too much when it comes to my job. Though personally, I think she's just jealous," Sakura leaned in close and added the last part in a conspiratorial whisper before drawing back to look up at him. "So anyways, enough about me. What about you? What do you do?"

Strangely, Kakashi found that he didn't want her to stop talking. He wanted her to go on and on, to talk until her throat was dry and no more words would come out, until she had nothing left to say. There was something about her that opened a door that had previously been shut and locked tight and tempted him inside, drawing him to her.

"I'm afraid I'm not nearly as interesting," he replied, taking a lightning quick sip of beer that she didn't see. "I work for the Konoha Police Department."

Her beryl eyes went wide. "How can you say that's not interesting?! You have one of the most important jobs I can think of! And it must take a lot or courage to do what you do. I doubt I could be brave enough to have such a dangerous job."

Kakashi shrugged, studiously ignoring the thrill that shot through him at her admiration. "It's nothing, really."

"I'm sure you're just being modest. What's it like being a police officer?"

Her green eyes were slight with curiosity and she had turned around to face him fully, one elbow one the counter and her cheek resting in her open palm. Even though he didn't usually talk about himself to strangers – typically didn't talk to strangers at all unless necessary – Kakashi found himself opening up and telling her everything.

He breezed over his past, not wanting to depress her or ruin the light atmosphere that surrounded them, and merely stated that he had lost his father and his first team to the line of duty. When she heard this, he was pleasantly surprised to see genuine sadness in her eyes. Whenever people had heard about his past, they always looked at him with the same look in their eyes that he hated, the one that meant they felt bad for him and pitied him. He didn't need their pity, nor did he want it. But the way she looked at him… It was different. Like she truly cared about what had happened to him, and the pain and sadness of it was affecting her too. And for some reason, that made him feel… well, _happy_, almost.

She couldn't hide her emotions, he realized as he continued his tale. She laughed openly when he described the antics of his friends, made faces when he recounted Genma's perverted tendencies, and listened anxiously when he told her about past jobs. Her expression gave everything away – how she felt, what she thought, and when she was hiding something. It was refreshing, after spending a good portion of his life around people who knew how to lock up their emotions and throw away the key.

"He… He _said_ that?!" Sakura exclaimed through the laughter that refused to stop.

Kakashi nodded, his visible eye and tone of voice amused as he confirmed that yes, Genma really _did_ tell the nurse treating him one time that he had a few suggestions for her uniform and if she would move a little closer he would show her.

"And what did she do?"

"Ah, well… Beyond suing him for harassment, she slapped him and told him to keep his dirty hands _and_ eyes off her, then requested that he be given to another nurse and made sure that it was the only gay man on the floor that had to take care of him – food, bathroom, _bathing_, everything."

A renewed burst of laughter bubbled up from her throat. "Oh – Oh my god! Really?!"

"Mhmm. Needless to say, he behaved quite well for the rest of his stay."

"I should hope so! I need to find this nurse and get her promoted!"

This had been one of many stories, jokes, and laughs that had been traded between the two in the last… Two hours? Had it really been that long?

They had fallen into comfortable conversation with ease, more like old friends who hadn't seen each other in a while than complete strangers – though both secretly admitted that they couldn't really call the other a stranger anymore. They knew each other's favorite food, their dreams and their fears, their hobbies and their pasts. She knew about his father and his first team; he knew about her childhood full of teasing and her mother's death. She knew about his flaws (he called them quirks) – "Do you not own a watch? And really, _porn?_ Do you _want_ to scar children for life?" – and he knew hers – "Remind me to _never_ make you angry."

Kakashi marveled at how natural it felt to talk to her, to reach over and brush back that stray lock of cotton candy pink hair away from her face and lean close to whisper something in her ear. It seemed second nature to lean against the bar counter and push back his bangs to show her his scarred left eye and its unnatural crimson color, then tell her the story behind it without her having to ask. It felt normal for him to pick and play, subtly flirting in a way he hadn't in years.

He'd never felt so at ease with any person in his life, and the fact that it was this random girl he met in a bar that made him act so out of character amazed him. She'd caught his eye the second she slipped through the door, her bright pink hair standing out against the neutral colors of her surroundings and those emerald green eyes piercing right through him when her gaze slipped across him in her search for an available seat. He wasn't sure what it was about her, or why he made his way to her once she'd sat down, but one moment his gaze was following her across the crowded bar and the next he was clearing his throat to get her attention, scrambling to come up with a reason to talk to her when those impossibly green eyes focused on him and short-circuited his brain. She hadn't _really_ stolen his seat – he just needed an excuse to talk to her that wasn't completely obvious – but there was no need for _her_ to know that.

Sakura, for her part, was halfway convinced that she was dreaming. The only place things like this could happen was in her head, right? She'd only met men like Kakashi in her daydreams, the ones she had when watching Naruto and Hinata or Ino and Chouji. Heck, even that lazy-ass Shikamaru and his on-again-off-again relationship with Temari made her jealous, loathe as she was to admit it. Up until then, she'd thought she was too busy for a relationship – first it had been medical school, then getting a higher degree, then working at the hospital, and then getting appointed to her new position – and a bad breakup with the aloof and cold-natured Uchiha Sasuke right before she graduated high school had made her wary of relationships for a while. But for some reason, sitting there laughing and flirting with the silver-haired man beside her, Sakura couldn't help but feel that maybe – just maybe – she'd found the one guy worth making time for.

Kakashi set down his empty beer bottle – _When did he drink it? I haven't seen him pull that scarf down once…_ Sakura thought – and unhitched himself from the bar counter. In response to Sakura's questioning look, he gave a short bow and held out his hand towards her in a playful show of chivalry. "Would the lovely lady care to dance?"

Flushing a slight pink, Sakura nodded and took his hand. Kakashi helped her down off of her stool and led her through the crowd and onto the dance floor, not once letting go of her hand. When they reached the cleared section of the room, they joined the few other couples dancing and got into position. Kakashi held her hand high and curved his free hand around her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. His charcoal gaze held her hostage and she found that she couldn't look away – not that she wanted to. Without a word, they began to dance, moving across the wooden planks in careful synchronization, swaying in time to the slow beat of the music flowing from the record player's speakers.

At one point, Kakashi spun her out, and when she spun back he pulled her even closer than before. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against his body, and he twined his fingers with hers and lowered their clasped palms to rest against his chest. Sakura blushed and bit her lip, smiling shyly, and laid her head against the warm, soft cotton of his shirt. With her low heels, her head just reached his shoulder. Kakashi smiled beneath his scarf and lowered his head to breathe in the scent of vanilla and flowers that clung to her like a sweet-smelling cloud, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Sakura tried in vain to calm her rapidly beating heart that felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. She was sure that Kakashi could hear it loud and clear, thumping out an erratic rhythm out of sync with the soft jazz spilling from the record player. She could feel his firm chest beneath her cheek, obviously well built, and his strong arm wrapped around her. The muscles rippling beneath the thick layers of his clothing showed that he was very fit and no stranger to the gym, and the thought of him hot and sweaty, clad in only a Tshirt and some shorts, made her face heat up even more than the warmth she could feel radiating off his body.

"Sakura?" he asked softly into her hair, the murmur of his low baritone voice sending a shiver through her body. Thinking she was cold, he pulled her even more snugly against himself, if that was even possible.

Sakura felt herself flush an even deeper shade of red as she replied, "Mhmm?"

"Do you have a ride home?"

There were so many ways she could answer that. She could say yes, a friend was picking her up, but that wasn't true and it was likely that whatever this _thing_ building between them was would be broken if she did. She could say no, and leave it up to him to take the next step. But what if he didn't? What if she came off as too shy if she took that route? What if he thought she was trying to say that she didn't want a ride from him?

So, mustering her courage, Sakura lifted her head slightly and met his warm onyx gaze. What little of his expression she could see seemed almost hopeful, and that gave her the encouragement to go forward. Curling the hand not held by his into the cotton fabric of his shirt, she nodded and smiled shyly. "I think so."

The soft, warm smile that spread across his face would have stolen her breath if she could have seen it, but the expression in his lone visible eye was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

Dipping his head to hers, he whispered in her ear, "You wanna get out of here?"

Sakura didn't think about the many different connotations that question might have. She didn't let her mind consider the possible repercussions agreeing might bring. With his arms around her, making her feel so safe and secure, and his warmth that drew her in, she let her heart take control and dictate her actions.

And when she nodded in reply and breathed a "Yes" in answer, she couldn't help but feel that her heart had made the right choice.

Kakashi smiled and slowed their dancing to a stop. His hand was warm and steady on her back as he walked her back to "her" stool and picked up her bag and coat. He held them out and Sakura accepted them with a smile. She started to dig around in her bag for her wallet, but Kakashi stilled her with one hand while the other pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Don't worry, I've got it," he said.

"But I took your seat!" Sakura protested.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." He laid down a few ryo on the counter to cover their drinks and slipped his arm around her back again. "Besides, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you pay for my drink?"

"A cheap one?" Sakura teased with a smile, relenting and letting him steer her through the mass of people and to the door.

"Exactly," he replied with an eye crease.

They finally reached the door and paused for a moment. Sakura slid the strap of her bag onto her shoulder, and, hearing the sound of the rain still falling outside, made to put on her doctor's coat before she realized that it was still damp and would offer her no protection or warmth. Kakashi noticed this and shrugged out of his own jacket. Sakura looked up just as he draped it around her shoulders.

"But won't you need it?" she asked worriedly. "It sounds like it's still raining pretty hard out there."

"You need it more than I do," he replied.

"But –"

Kakashi cut off her protests with a finger laid against her lips and whispered, "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. It's not that far to my car."

Sakura flushed, his close proximity, low voice, and the unexpected contact of his finger to her lips making the heat rise in her cheeks and her thoughts short-circuit. "O – Okay…" she stuttered.

"Good," he breathed, his gaze slipping down to her lips before returning to her eyes. He drew back slowly, a million thoughts and feelings racing through him in a jumbled mess and making his head spin.

"My car's parked just around the block," Kakashi informed her as he laid his arm around her shoulders. "Ready?"

Sakura nodded, clutching the edges of the warm leather jacket closed and pressing closer to him. Kakashi pushed the door open and, ignoring the gust of cool, damp air that swept in and ruffled their hair, led Sakura out into the rainy night.

The rain wasn't falling quite as hard as before, and the wind wasn't blowing quite as hard, but nevertheless Kakashi held Sakura tucked into his side, trying to protect her from the elements as best he could. Compared to the feeling of her so close to him, the wind and the rain were nothing; he barely noticed them.

Kakashi guided them down the rain-slicked sidewalk and around a corner at a fast walk. They ended up on a small street with a few cars parked along one side. He stopped them at a black car that gleamed under the streetlamp at the end of the lane. Kakashi opened the passenger door for her and helped her in, then closed the door and climbed in on the driver side. He dug a key ring out of his pocket and started the car. The engine came to life with a low rumble and the headlights flickered on, illuminating each individual raindrop as it crossed their path.

Kakashi pulled out of the parking space and onto the street. "So where do you live?" he asked.

"Across the Great Naruto Bridge, in the apartment complex down the road from Konoha University."

He let out a low whistle. "That's in the upscale part of town, right?"

"Mhmm," she answered with a nod. "I share a flat with two of my friends and we split the rent. That's the only way I can afford it."

"That's a pretty sweet deal. Why'd you choose the place?" he asked as he made a turn onto the main road that led out of the Red Light District.

"It's close to the college we were going to, so that's helpful, and Naruto's girlfriend lives one building down from us. I swear, if it weren't for the fact that we need him to help pay the rent, Sasuke and I would have already kicked him out so he would go live with her. They're practically _married_, they spend so much time together." She rolled her eyes dramatically, but despite her teasing tone Kakashi thought he heard an undertone of… Sadness? Jealousy? Longing?

Determined to lift her spirits again, Kakashi took one hand off the wheel and pulled down the forest green scarf that obscured the lower half of his face. She didn't seem to notice, as she was gazing out the window, but when he turned left off the road right before the Great Naruto Bridge and onto a smaller one that wound along the water's edge, she looked over at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

Sakura couldn't help the surprised gasp that left her at not only the fact that she could see all of his face, but at how handsome that face was. He was not disfigured at all like the mask suggested – none of the fish lips or buckteeth she had teased him about having earlier. His skin was smooth and pale, marred only by the scar that bisected his left eye. His nose was slightly crooked, like it had been broken and not healed completely straight, and his jaw was strong and defined, covered with a light sprinkling of stubble. He had high cheekbones that lent an aristocratic look to his otherwise ruggedly handsome features.

He turned his head to look at her, letting her see the full view of his face, and said casually, "I thought we'd take the long way around," as if he hadn't just revealed the most handsome face the world had ever seen. "If it's okay with you, that is."

"Oh – Oh, yeah, s – sure. That's fine with me," Sakura stuttered, flushing a light pink and averting her eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring at him so blatantly.

"Good," Kakashi replied with a decidedly rakish smile that stopped her heart. _He had dimples!_ Kakashi shifted into cruise control and turned on the radio, tuning it to a station playing a mix of blues and jazz.

The further they drove from the Red Light District and the Great Naruto Bridge, the fewer the house and people they saw. The city changed to neighborhoods, which eventually gave way to open countryside. The rain eased up and the clouds slowly disappeared. The moon and stars shone down from a clear sky and reflected off the water.

Sakura stared out her window in awe, drinking in the beautiful sight with wonder. "It's beautiful," she breathed out, her breath creating a brief fog on the window.

Kakashi looked over at her and couldn't help but agree. The moonlight lit up her face and lightened her hair to a pale pink, almost lavender, and made her appear to be glowing. The stars seemed to be caught in her eyes like bits of silver, entrancing him. He knew he should be watching the road, but she just so beautiful – so wonderfully, naturally beautiful – that he was hard put to turn his eyes away.

"Yes," he said softly, "It is."

The admiring tone in his voice made Sakura turn to him. He had a warm, caring look in his eyes that made her feel like she was melting from the inside out. She blushed, which caused him to grin and take her hand gently. He raised it to his lips and pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand.

"Absolutely enchanting," he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sakura, unable to form words, much less string together a coherent sentence, smiled sweetly at him and twined her fingers with his in response. That seemed to be fine with him, because he squeezed her hand and turned back to watching the road, resting their clasped hands on the console between them.

They drove for what felt like hours, but at the same time only minutes. Time seemed to pass wonderfully slow, but looking back appeared to have gone by too fast. They exchanged light conversation every now and then, but for the most part they sat in a comfortable silence. When the clock on the dashboard read two AM and Sakura had dozed off in her seat, Kakashi reluctantly turned onto a small bridge and crossed the river they'd been driving by the whole night. He made his way through the countryside and into town, following the general directions she had given him when they left the bar. When he found the apartment complex, he stopped just inside the entrance and reached over to shake Sakura awake.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. You're almost home," he cajoled her softly.

Sakura stirred and blinked slowly, clearing the sleep from her eyes and looking around at her surroundings. A happy smile curved her lips when she saw Kakashi leaning towards her, but that faded into a barely-there frown when she noticed their location.

"Morning Sunshine," Kakashi teased. "I need you to tell me which way to go from here."

Sakura nodded and directed him down the street and to the right. He parked in front of the indicated building and looked up at it. It was about six stories tall, with large windows facing towards him and a few balconies with curling iron fences. All the windows were dark, save one on the top floor with the curtains drawn half-closed over it. The only other light came from the streetlights scattered around.

Kakashi climbed out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door. Sakura accepted the hand he offered her and let him help her out. He closed the door behind her with a soft thud, and it was then that she realized just how close they were. She was eye level with his neck, their chests just barely brushing, and her hand was still clasped in his.

Kakashi reached up and brushed away a stray lock of cotton-candy hair and tucked it behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

"Kakashi…" Sakura sighed, unconsciously leaning into his touch.

"Sakura…" Kakashi whispered, his gaze flicking between her petal soft lips and her hypnotizing eyes. "I… I might kiss you…"

"I might let you…" Sakura replied softly, too caught up in the moment to worry about being embarrassed.

Kakashi leaned closer until their lips were barely brushing, his warm breath skating across her cheeks, then hesitated. "A – Are you… sure?"

"Yes," Sakura replied firmly, leaning up on her toes to get closer to him.

That was all the invitation he needed. Kakashi's hand cupped her cheek and tilted her chin up to brush his lips against hers. The first kiss was probing, experimental, as if they were testing the waters and memorizing the way it felt. They parted after a little bit and looked into each other's eyes to gauge the other's reaction. Sakura wasn't sure who moved first, but one second she was gazing into his bi-colored stare and the next his lips were on hers in a touch that was definitely _not_ as chaste as the previous one had been.

If Sakura had thought the first kiss was nice, then this one was mind-blowing. His lips were soft and warm, molding perfectly against her own. The kiss was just slow enough to savor it, but fast enough to keep her attention… As if she _could_ think of anything else, or even wanted to. His thumb softly traced her jaw and his other hand settled on her waist, sending sparks racing across her skin and setting it on fire.

In a word, it was… _perfect_.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her hands into his hair, reveling in how soft and thick it was. Kakashi seemed to like the way her fingers rubbed over his scalp, because the hand on her waist wrapped around her back and pulled her flush against his body. A low sound emitted from the back of Sakura's throat, sounding embarrassingly like a moan, and Kakashi growled in response. His tongue traced along her bottom lip, asking for her permission to deepen the kiss, and she granted it immediately, parting her lips against his. Their tongues had just touched, eliciting another moan from both of them, when the sudden sound of a door slamming open startled them and made them break apart.

Kakashi gazed down at Sakura , taking in her flushed cheeks, clouded eyes, and parted lips rendered a darker shade of pink by their kiss, and felt the urge to pull her back and kiss her even more senseless, door slammers and voyeurs be damned. Sadly, it seemed that Sakura had other ideas. Kakashi reluctantly pulled his scarf back up and raised his head to face their audience.

Dazed from the kiss and panting slightly, Sakura turned in Kakashi's arms to face the source of the noise. Her unfocused eyes took in the darkened complex and the light streaming out from the opened door, outlining the figure of a blonde-haired man standing in the doorway. Sakura's eyes widened as she zeroed in on the person currently glaring daggers at her and Kakashi.

"Uh-oh…" she whispered.

"Sakura-chan!" the man shouted, storming over to them. "Where the hell have you been?! Me and the teme have been up all night worrying about you, dattebayo!"

"I – I sent you a text earlier…"

"Yeah, saying that you'd be _'late.'_ _Late_ is coming an hour after the scheduled time. _Late_ is being home by midnight at the latest. Late is _not_ sending one text and not hearing from you for almost five hours! Late is _not_ getting home at two thirty in the morning! _This_ is not late! _This_… This is… Super late!" he ranted, fumbling for the right phrase to convey exactly what he though _this_ was at the end. He let out an angry huff of breath when he finished and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Sakura a stern glare.

"Naruto… I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered sadly, casting her gaze to the ground with a guilty expression. During all the time she'd spent with Kakashi, she'd never once given any though to him and Sasuke, if they were waiting up for her or worrying about her.

Kakashi was still watching the blonde, so he saw the look of worry and anger on his face melt and soften at her apologetic expression. Sighing, he stepped forward and wrapped Sakura up in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I was just worried. You gave us a pretty good scare, y'know," he said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry, Naruto, really. I didn't mean to worry you," Sakura replied into his shoulder, returning the embrace.

"Just don't scare me like that ever again, okay?"

"I promise."

The blond gave her a tight squeeze and then let her go, pulling back to point an admonishing finger at her. "And _please_, don't do that whole kissy-face thing in front of me again!"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, giving him a smack upside his head. "You hypocrite! Do I _need_ to remind you about what I walked in on last week?"

His face flushed a bright red, much to both Sakura and Kakashi's amusement, and he rubbed the side of his face where he'd been hit nervously. "Ahahaha! Yeah, well, about that… Uhm – I guess I'll just, y'know, leave you guys… alone… for a bit. I'll, ah, go let everyone know that you're okay." Recovering somewhat, the blond glared sternly at Kakashi and said, "But don't think that means you're off the hook. I'll be keeping my eye on you. And I expect a proper introduction when you get inside, dattebayo!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in amusement at the blond before him and Sakura scowled.

"Naruto, you're not my father!" Her hands curled into fists and her eyes narrowed, giving Naruto a challenging stare.

Paling slightly, Naruto began backing away slowly, his hands held out in a calming gesture. "Anyways, I've got to get inside soI'llseeyoulaterbye!" he called out as he turned and raced towards the still-open door. He made one last "threatening" gesture at Kakashi before retreating inside and closing the door to escape the wrath of Sakura.

Sakura sighed and turned back to Kakashi. "Sorry about that," she apologized with a slightly embarrassed blush. "Naruto can be a little… overprotective at times. He's harmless once you get to know him, I promise."

"It's fine, don't worry. I found kindof amusing, actually," Kakashi replied with a smile. "Now… Where were we?" he asked, resting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

Sakura reached up and pulled down his scarf. "Right… here…" she answered softly, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

And at that moment, everything else faded away, forgotten, until there was nothing but him and her, his lips on hers and her arms around his neck, and the way that the synapses in their brains quit firing at the simplest brush of his hands against her skin.

A certain blond-haired knucklehead's shout of "I'm watching you!" made Kakashi pull away with a chuckle, retracting his hand from where it had been wandering to her thigh.

"I suppose we should go inside," he whispered reluctantly against Sakura's lips.

She sighed. "I suppose so."

Kakashi drew away slowly and reached into his car to retrieve her bag. Once he had, an idea struck him, and he began to dig around inside it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Here," Kakashi said in answer, holding out the pen and scrap of paper he had found.

"What's this for?"

As adorable as the bewildered look on her face was, Kakashi decided to give her an answer. "For you to write your number on, silly," he teased her.

"Oh!" Sakura flushed and bent over to brace the paper on her thigh as she wrote. She scribbled out three numbers labeled "Cell," "House," and "Work." When she finished, she straightened up and handed the paper over to Kakashi.

"Thanks," he said, scanning over the numbers before pocketing the paper. "I'll call you."

"Uhm…" Sakura began, looking down at her feet.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well… Will you really? Call me, that is," she asked shyly. "I mean, no offense, but I've heard that line before and, well…"

"Of course I will," Kakashi reassured her gently, cupping her face in his hands and tilting it up so he could look straight into her eyes. Holding her gaze steady with his own, he told her in a firm but warm tone, "I would have to be stupid to let such a wonderful thing pass by and not try to hold onto it as best I can. You be thinking about where you'd like to go, and I _will_ call you. I _promise_. Okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Okay," she replied softly.

"Good." Kakashi reached up and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. He leaned closer, his lips just brushing hers when –

"Still watching you!"

Sakura pulled back with a frown. "Naruto…" she growled to her self, one hand clenching into a fist. Kakashi chuckled and took her hand, gently but firmly loosening the tight ball it had formed into and lacing his fingers with hers. Sakura calmed down and looked up at him, a teasing glint in her emerald eyes. "Ready to face the wolves?"

Kakashi squeezed her hand. "Ready when you are."

Sakura rolled her neck and shook herself out, then sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

As they walked up the paved path to the door Naruto had burst from, Kakashi said, "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at him.

"There's something you should know. The chair you stole from me?"

"What about it?"

Kakashi opened the door for her and grinned. "It wasn't mine to begin with."

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

So there it is! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review on your way out, and I'll see you next time! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!

**~ FromTheAshesXx**


End file.
